digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Terriermon (Indic)
This digimon appears in a fan fiction series called Indic Tales. Appearance Terriermon is called a bunny because of his long ears and his similarity to Lopmon. However, he is actually modeled after a dog, and named after a group of dog breeds Terrier. Description He's cute and likable, and unlike his partner Ashish, he is friendly rather than attractive he loves being in his partner's company. Attacks *'Bunny Blast': Terriermon fires energy blasts from his mouth. This can be in either a rapid round of tiny blasts, or in one large concentrated blast. *'Terrier Tornado': Terriermon spins himself around and shoots a green tornado at his enemies. Other forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Zerimon Zerimon is Terriermon's Fresh form.It appears on losing too much energy in the Ultimate form. Attacks *'Bubbles': Fires bubbles from its mouth. |- | Gummymon Gummymon appears first in The Beginning of All. Later, it appears only when Zerimon digivolves. Attacks *'Bubbles': Fires bubbles from its mouth. |- | Garlegomon Garlegomon is the digivolved form of Terriermon. Its first appearance was in the Episode of the same name when Ashish made it digivolve to save a Gaomon from a BlackGarurumon. This BlackGarurumon is later vitue-scanned as Gabumon. It is the most preferred form. Attacks *'Garlego Pellets': Fires bullets or laser beams from the Gattling Arm gauntlets on his arms. *'Bunny Pummel': Uses his Gatling Arm as smashing weapons. His Gatling Arm sometimes blazes with green laser for more damage. |- | Rapidmon thumb|350x350px|Rapidmon Rapidmon is the Ultimate form of Terriermon. It appears in Digimon Indic Tales:Progress to the Ultimate which is still under development. Attacks *'Rapid Fire': Fires powerful missiles from his arm cannons. *'Miracle Missile': Fires missiles from his back rocket launchers. *'Tri-Beam': Forms an energy triangle in a formation and fires a green laser from it. *'Trinity Burst': In this combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Taomon, Rapidmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a . |- | MegaGarlegomon It appears in mid-time of Digimon Indic Tales:Mysterious Secrets Unleashed. Attacks *'Mega Barrage': Volley fires his firearms. *'Garlego Missile' *'Garlego Missiles' : Fires gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on his shoulders. *'Mega Twister': Charges the opponent, then lifts them up and spins rapidly before tossing them. *'Power Pummel': Generates pulverizing shock waves from his fists. |- | MegaGarlegomon Raijin Mode MegaGarlegomon Raijin Mode is the Super Ultimate Form of Terriermon. It appears in the Digimon Indic Tales:Finales Attacks *'Electro Ball': Launches balls of electricity. *'Blitz Arm' *'Back Storm': Strikes with lightning in the midst of rain. |- | Raidramon It is the Armored Ultimate form of Terriermon. It appears through Armor Digivolution in Digimon Indic Tales:Mysterious Secrets Unleashed Attacks *'Lightning Blade': Fires an electric blade from the lightning-bearing blade on its head. *'Blue Thunder': Fires a powerful electric shock from the three protuberances on its back. *'Thunder Blast': Fires a bolt of lightning from its mouth. *'Electric Bite': Snaps at the opponent with electrically-charged jaws. |-